Reencuentro
by Syaori Uchiha
Summary: Han pasado 10 años desde la ultima vez que Shishio y Suzume se vieron. Las cosas no han ido de lo mejor... pero que pasaría si por casualidades del maldito destino sus caminos se volvieran a encontrar?


Disclaimer: Los personajes de Hirunaka No Ryuusei le pertenecen a Mika-sensei.

Abrí mis ojos lentamente al percatarme de la luz que se escapaba de las cortinas, dándome justo en el rostro. Volví a taparme con las cobijas... aun no quería levantarme. De pronto unos gritos por toda la casa interrumpieron mi paz.

\- Daisuke, bájate de ahí en este instante - se escuchó la voz de mi esposo ya perdiendo la paciencia- Apresurate que tienes que ir al colegio y yo a trabajar... demonios!.

Me asome por la puerta aun en pijama y con el cabello revuelto viendo que causaba tanto alboroto.

\- Suzume, puedes decirle algo a nuestro hijo? Esta sacándome de quisio

\- Mi vida, ya es hora de ir a la escuela, no de jugar - dije con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Pero mamá, no quiero ir a la escuela, quiero quedarme contigo - me dijo haciendo un puchero

\- No cariño, estar conmigo es realmente aburrido, así que ten tu mochila y vaya derechito a estudiar.

\- Tu que harás hoy, seguirás durmiendo? - me dijo Mamura con sarcasmo, notablemente aburrido por mi rutina. - No olvides tomar tus medicamentos.

\- Ya lo sé, vayan con cuidado- les dije mientras los despedía desde la puerta.

Cerré la puerta y me acerqué a la mesa mirando el cóctel de medicinas que tenia que tomarme, unas para la ansiedad, otras para la depresión y algún otro estabilizador emocional. Suspiré aburrida, todos los días era lo mismo desde hace un par de años. Luego de tomarme las pastillas volví a hundirme en la comodidad de mi cama.

Poniéndome a pensar (como todos los dias) que había pasado conmigo y mis sueños. Tengo un esposo que me ama, un hijo amoroso, pero siempre supe que algo me faltaba y que nada de eso era suficiente.

Desde que comenzaron los síntomas solo tenia crisis cada vez más graves, Mamura tenia que llevarme de emergencia al hospital psiquiátrico cada cierto tiempo, no sólo me hacía daño a mi misma, también le hacía daño a mi hijo con mi comportamiento y eso me hacía hundirme más en la depresión. Cuando me detectaron borderline y depresion sentí que me iba a morir y si no fuera por el apoyo incondicional de Mamura quien sabe que habría sido de mi. En parte me sentía afortunada. Cuando comencé a tener estos problemas mis sueños de poder hacer las mejores comidas a base de pescado se fueron esfumando, de pronto ya no quería ir a trabajar, tan solo lloraba y dormía a lo que Mamura decidió hacerse cargo de la casa, de nuestro hijo y por supuesto de mi. El decía que lo haría con tal de verme tranquila y que lo tome como un año sabático. Si claro...

Estuve aburrida, viendo cosas en Facebook. Tal vez debería comunicarme con mis amigas a ver si salíamos algún día. Definitivamente me hacia falta salir... Quería ver a Yuyuka y que me cuente como va su vida , tal vez estaba más interesante que la mía.

De pronto navegando y stalkeando a algunas personas me tope con alguien... alguien a quien nunca creí volver a ver, pero que no había olvidado aun.

\- Sensei...? - me dije sorprendida. O sea no es que sea tan viejo como para usar Facebook, hasta mi madre lo usaba, pero como rayos termine entrando a su perfil?

La curiosidad me mataba, tenia que ver sus fotos. Así que ingrese.

Maldición... seguía igual de raro y... guapo. Que acaso los años no pasaban en el? Encontré algunas fotos en su trabajo parecía que seguía siendo profesor, algunas otras en bares con amigos, encontré fotos con Subomi-san y otras con mi tío yukichi. No sabia que seguían en contacto.

Seguí mirando su perfil y me di cuenta que compartía cosas sobre manga y anime. Parecía que sus gustos aun no habían cambiado a pesar de su edad, cuentos tendría ya? 36? Tal vez?

Mientras miraba su perfil se me escapo un like en una publicación de el...

\- Mierda!, la cague! - dije avergonzada, quite el like al instante rogando que no le haya llegado la notificación.

Deje el celular a un lado de la cama, completamente sonrojada y lo único que pedía era que me trague la tierra. Cerré mis ojos y espere a que el sueño me envolviera olvidando lo sucedido.

El sonido del celular vibrando me despertó, vi la hora y eran las tres de la tarde. Conteste el teléfono, era Yuyuka.

\- Oye chica patata que haces?

\- Estaba durmiendo, que paso? - dije bostezando

\- Hay que vernos el fin de semana, que te parece?

\- Bueno está bien, donde?

\- Hay un bar en el centro que quiero que conozcas, invitaré a las Tsurutani y Kameyoshi tambien

\- OK, se lo diré a Mamura...

\- Ah no!, de ninguna manera!, será una reunión solo de chicas! - dijo ella un poco enfadada.

\- OK, ok, nos vemos en el centro entonces. Bye. - colgué.

Recordando el accidente que tuve en el Facebook del sensei, parecía que no se había dado cuenta, así que deje de preocuparme por eso.

O eso creí yo... de pronto me llego una solicitud de conversación. Con miedo vi quien era y si "Shishio Satsuki te ha enviado una solicitud de mensaje" WTF?!?!?!?! abrí mis ojos como platos y empecé a sudar nerviosa "que hago?, que hago?" Comencé a pensar.. pero rayos me mataba la curiosidad. Así que decidida abrí la conversación

"Hola :), tiempo que no se de ti, como estas chun-chun?"

OMG... Seguía llamándome con ese apodo ridículo que tanto me gustaba.

"Estoy bien, sensei." Conteste "Y usted"

"Por favor no me llames sensei, después de todo ya no eres mi alumna." OK... eso se leyó raro.

"Bueno, como estas Shishio?"

"Pues yo bien, se podría decir que tengo una vida decente. Y tu?"... pero antes de que pudiera responder el volvió a escribir.

"Deberíamos vernos chun-chun, por los viejos tiempos. Claro si Mamura no se molesta, aun sigues con el, verdad?"

"Bueno si, estamos casados y tenemos un hijo de 7 años, se llama Daisuke. A mi también me agradaría verlo sensei." En serio? Que rayos estaba diciendo?

"Genial, que te parece el sábado?"

"Ah no puedo este fin de semana saldré con las chicas..."

"Pues diles que no iras :)" Que?? Pensé. Quería verlo, así que si, haría lo que el me dijera.

"OK... entonces el sábado a las 8 está bien?"

"OK, cerca al acuario. Nos vemos chun-chun :)"

Oh por Dios... que hice?

Holi bebés. Mi primer fic sobre Shishio y Suzume. Espero que les guste, tratare de actualizar seguido. Espero el apoyo de todos ustedes para poder continuarlo. No olviden dejar sus comentarios para ver que tal les va pareciendo el fic.

Los quiero a todos, bye bye!


End file.
